Broken Wings
by almeria-san
Summary: Aurora Kusama was a normal high school girl, until she entered 2nd year and on her way home, an unexpected portal sucks her 500 years into the past...
1. Chapter 1

-PROLOGUE-

Aurora slowly opened her eyes before sitting up. At that moment, she noticed she was no longer in her own bedroom. In fact, this room looked larger, more spacious, and more wooden then her modern looking room.

"I see you are finally awake."

Aurora turned towards the door where the sound of the voice had come from and found a tall man with long, wavy black hair and odd- looking red eyes, wearing a traditional kimono with purple floral prints on it.

"Who are you?" Aurora tilted her head to the side in wonder. "Where am I?"

The man took small and graceful steps towards Aurora, and when he was right in front of her, he knelt down on one knee so that their eyes were leveled. "My name is Naraku. You are in my home."

"Na…raku…?" Aurora merely stared blankly at Naraku's face. "But where is my home? I don't understand how did I even get here?"

"I found you unconscious near my home. You look like you were on the verge of death." Naraku explained as he gently cupped Aurora's cheek.

'Lies.' Kagura stood from the distance in the room, and had a disgusted look on her face. 'I was the one who saved her you bastard. In fact, you wanted to leave her to die.'

Aurora looked down without saying a word with a slight blush on her cheeks. "You… saved me…"

Naraku merely watched with a blank expression on his face without a single word out of him.

"Thank you… Naraku- sama…" Aurora smiled innocently at him.

Naraku grinned evilly within his mind. 'You will serve to be an important asset to me in the future, I can't possibly kill you now can I ?'


	2. Chapter 2

-CHAPTER 1-

Kagura walked into the room Aurora Kusama was currently staying in. When she took a good look at her, only one thing crossed her mind. 'I can't believe this girl is gullible enough to believe anything that bastard says. At this rate, she'll find her corpse lying in the hard, cold ground by the following month. How stupid.'

But now that she thought about it, it wasn't technically her fault as well; she just got dragged into this mess. Suddenly, as soon as Aurora felt a presence within the room, she turned towards the door and without hesitating, she gave Kagura the cutest and heart- warming smile in the world.

"Kagura- Sama! Naraku- Sama told me you were going to visit me soon. I'm so glad you came! It was very lonely being in here all by myself for such a long time!" Aurora's eyes beamed when she laid eyes on Kagura's form.

For some reason, at that moment, Kagura felt her heart soften as she laid eyes on the young, and innocent girl before her eyes. "Don't expect the other days to be any different. Naraku's a pretty gloomy guy most of the time, and its very rare to find visitors at this place."

Aurora frowned. "Really? How does he make friends then? Isn't he lonely all by himself with very little people to talk to?"

Kagura let out a snort without her even knowing. 'Friends, more like deadly enemies. What's worse her orders other people to do his dirty work for him.' She thought.

"He prefers being alone most of the time, that's why you don't see me anywhere near him." Kagura lied with a nervous laugh.

"Kagura, I want to explore the lands." The sentence that came out of Aurora was unexpected that Kagura looked unbelievably surprised.

"Outside? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is? I don't know where you were from, but in these lands, it isn't just humans who walk the streets you know." Kagura explained as she laid down the things that were meant for Aurora only.

Aurora smiled towards Kagura. "No need to worry, besides, you won't let anything happen to me while you're there. Right?"

Kagura sighed heavily. "Yeah, but what about Naraku? Question is, will he let you?"

Aurora winked in a playful manner. "No need to worry." She repeated.

"You wish to step outside?" Naraku sat against the window that overlooked the landscape of area. "Why pray tell?"

Aurora stood before Naraku with a stoic look on her face, while Kagura was right behind her, keeping an eye on her. "I wish to see the world that Naraku-Sama lives in. At least… if you intend to let me stay with you…"

Naraku sighed. "You realize that a very weak human such as yourself, wouldn't even survive a minute out there." He explained eyeing her with curiosity.

Aurora nodded, her emotions not faltering. "Yes. This is why I wish for Kagura to accompany me."

Kagura widened her eyes at that reply. "Hey, wait…"

Naraku was deep in thought for a minute. "Very well, since you seem so eager to step outside the castle. But just in case I'll send in the Saimyosho with you as well." He stood up upon having the decision.

Aurora bowed respectfully. "Thank you, Naraku-Sama."

Naraku walked over to Kagura, and when he was inches from her, he glared down at her with the fiercest of stares. "Remember this Kagura. Aurora may be lenient, but I am not as forgiving as she. If she happens to be injured during her travel, I will hold you responsible. Never forget, I still hold your heart."

Aurora giggled when Kagura and her were outside of the castle upon Kagura's feather. "What did you do to get on his bad side? He looked like he was ready to rip you to shreds."

Kagura snorted. "I may be working under him, but my loyalties will never lie for him." She now had a frown on her face as she avoided Aurora's surprised gaze.

"Kagura… what happened?" Aurora now had a solemn pitiful look on her face when she realized she might have touched a sore spot.

"…Nothing." Kagura said as she looked at the Saimyosho trailing behind them. "Nothing at all."

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU MANGY WOLF!"

Suddenly, Kagura and Aurora heard an angry yell from bellow them. Kagura knew all too well who's voice that was, but Aurora was completely oblivious, and that made her all the more interested.

"Who was THAT?" Aurora leaned to the side of the feather in order to look down towards the ground. All she could see were tall trees, but they were low enough for her to see tiny moving figures at the bottom. "They look like a group of ants."

"It's probably better if we don't head down there." Kagura explained with a furrowed brow.

"Huh? What do you mean? Come on it'll be fun!" Without even waiting for Kagura's response, she directed the feather downwards towards the small ant-like figures at the bottom.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, who was sitting on top of Sango's shoulder, and Shippou who sat on Miroku's shoulder watched the scene before them with a calm expression. This was a usual thing, this scene. It almost always end the same way, so there was really no reason for them to interfere.

"BWAHAHAHA! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU CAN CATCH ME WITH THAT SPEED MUTT!"

Inuyasha and Koga were at it again. This always happened when Koga came to visit the group, and with Inuyasha's temper and Koga's stubborn yet flattering interest of Kagome, there was no doubt this was going to happen.

"INUYASHA! KOGA! STOP! YOU'RE BOTH ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!" Kagome yelled after them both in annoyance but also worry. "STOP IT BEFORE YOU BOTH REALLY HURT YOURSELVES!"

But as if she wasn't even there, they both just continued to ignore her yells, and continued to chase each other.

"GET BACK YOU MANGY WOLF! I'M JUST GOING TO SHARPEN MY CLAWS ON YOU!"

As if finally reaching her limit, Kagome took a large deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs, "INUYASHA, SIT BOY!"

And just like that, a loud 'THUD' to the ground ended it all.

Inuyasha was later found, face-planted on the ground, grumbling angrily to himself.

"Honestly, is there not one day you two won't cause such a ruckus?! You're grown men for Kami's sake!" Kagome complained angrily, completely frustrated.

"Well Kagome, I want to stay longer but being leader of a pack has its busy moments too." Koga suddenly said, and then he grabbed hold of Kagome's hands and looked into her eyes, "I promise I'll come back for you again."

"Koga…" Inuyasha slowly stood up from the spot he was in, and without hesitation slashed towards Koga, but luckily with his speed, Koga was able to dodge in time.

"Bye Kagome, I'll be back for you soon. Until then, take care of my woman for me you mutt face!" He yelled as he took of the opposite direction with amazing speed.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR WOMAN!" Inuyasha yelled after him.

"They're a lively group of people, who are they?" Aurora asked as she turned to look at Kagura.

"Enemies." Kagura replied bluntly without hesitation.

They were both hiding atop the branch of a tree not far from Inuyasha and the others.

"Enemies? But…why?" Aurora was confused; in fact, she only looked at Kagura questioningly.

Kagura sighed, "Let's put it this way, they are enemies of Naraku."

Aurora gasped, "Then, does that mean that they are a threat?"

"That's right."

_**#Dangerous… Must Eliminate… Dangerous…#**_

_**#We must eliminate the threat#**_

"Kagura." Aurora's tone of voice completely changed as she turned to look at Kagura. "If they are a threat, then we have to kill them, for Naraku-Sama's sake."

Kagura widened her eyes, not only did her tone of voice change, but her expressions as well. She had a distant look to her eyes, and her tone was as though someone else was talking. 'What in the world-?' she thought completely surprised by the change.

With that, Aurora turned back to the other figures below her, and without even a hint of hesitation, or without waiting for Kagura, she quickly jumped down from her spot onto the ground.

"Aurora!" Kagura yelled out as she too, soon followed.

Upon the appearance of Aurora, the others were completely caught off guard, but Inuyasha was the first to take out Tetsusaiga from his sheath.

Aurora merely stood there completely unaffected by Inuyasha's sword the group of people behind her.

"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha was the first to ask but with a not too friendly attitude.

Aurora didn't say a word much less move, in fact she didn't even show any hint of emotion during the whole scene.

"Say something dammit, or else I'll kill you!" Inuyasha continued to yell with his p0atience growing thin by the minute.

"I won't allow that Inuyasha."

Suddenly, Kagura jumped down from the branch and appeared before the others.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha growled menacingly, and the others quickly grabbed their weapons.

"One of Naraku's detachments?" Sango asked although she was already in battle stance by this time.

"I don't think so, Sango. Naraku's detachments always reek of him that even humans can tell, yet this one is different. She seems to have no relation to him in any way, but…" Miroku observed with a serious tone apart from his usual perverted and playful tone.

Kagura smirked, "Good observation Houshi. But, you are wrong on one thing, she does have some relation to Naraku, just not as his detachment."

"Keh! Who cares! If she's with that bastard, then all the more reason to kill her!" Inuyasha intervened after some time.

Suddenly, Kagura opened her fan, and stepped in front of Aurora, as if shielding her. "I have nothing against you Inuyasha, but if you intend to hurt her, I can't allow that."

"Kagura."

Kagura turned around once Aurora called to her. "Will you fight?"

"Yes." Kagura replied bluntly.

Aurora closed her eyes, "Very well then."


	4. Chapter 4

-CHAPTER 4-

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

Kagura continued to dodge Inuyasha's attacks, while administering her own powerful and deadly ones as well.

The others found no reason to neither intervene nor help their ally at the moment but the worry in their faces was quite evident.

"KEH! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO PROTECTIVE OF THAT WOMAN ANYWAYS?! THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T TAKE ORDERS FROM THAT BASTARD?!" Inuyasha yelled in between his attacks towards Kagura.

Kagura suddenly averted her eyes from Inuyasha and looked down towards the ever so still body of Aurora, who was still standing from where she had when she revealed herself not long ago.

***Kagura-Sama!***

The flashback of earlier with Aurora within Naraku's current home flashed through her mind. "Because…she was the first…"

"THE FUCK ARE YOU MUTTERING DAMMIT?!" Inuyasha yelled before sending another powerful Kaze no Kizu her way.

Due to the fact Kagura was careless enough to lose herself from the fight for a few minutes, she wasn't able to realize the attack straight towards her, and was too late to dodge.

%%%%%%%%

"_What is happening to me…? I have no control over my body anymore… What is…"_

"**Have you finally awoken? Reina de los Inframundo?"**

"_Wha- Wh- Who are you? What do you want from me?"_

"**Awaken and realize you destiny Reina de los Inframundo. Realize your duty… a my reincarnation…"**

%%%%%%%%

Kagura waited for the powerful impact that was bound to reach her, but seconds turned to minutes, and nothing ever came. She slightly opened her eyes, and once she saw what was right in front of her, she widened her eyes in complete shock. Right in front of her, was none other than Aurora, in mid- air. But what surprised her the most was the black wing that sprouted out of her back and shielded the attack from her.

Everyone who witnessed the scene before them were beyond speechless and shocked. Even Inuyasha could not move from the spot he was currently in.

"W- Wings? What…" Kagome couldn't let out complete words from her mouth, but she was the first to say something.

Miroku furrowed his brows and slightly squinted his eyes to look closer at the scene above them, and realized something quite important. "Wait a minute… it's true she has wings but, aren't there suppose to be two instead of one? Not to mention… it looks as though the wing itself is falling apart…"

The others looked a little closer and realized the same observation as Miroku. Instead of two black wings, there was only one, but despite that it seems as though the feathers are falling apart. And if you look even more closely, there seems to be a very detailed tattoo on her back, and was only visible due to the fact her clothes tore after the wing had sprouted from her back.

Inuyasha stepped back a little placing Tetsusaiga in front pointing it towards Aurora. "What the hell ARE you? How could you easily deflect my attack so easily. And what the hell is that THING growing out your back?!"

Aurora now completely opened her eyes, which she had been closing the whole time and looked straight at Inuyasha. "I am Aurora. Queen of the Underworld and Persephone's descendant."

A/N: Hi everyone thanks for reading this story and I hope you continue to do so! There might be one word here that you are not familiar with: Reina de los Inframundo. It pretty much means Queen of the Underworld in Spanish. I will let you guys know any English translations in the future, because there will be quite a lot of Spanish words in here. Stay tuned~


End file.
